Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2/Archive 3
A new Naruto Shipuuden ultimate ninja storm2 website exclusive to the 360. Even though a while back, one of the VA's for Naruto confirmed him, many people did not believe he would be playable on the game. Well, I come bearing good news for you. He's officially been confirmed in a scan. Here. It appears not only that he uses all of his swords, but his awakening is the full 8-tail transformation. Here's the link. http://www.imagebam.com/image/a27dab91923723 --Yorudan15 (talk) 11:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Um hi to all Naruto fans I've been coming on this site for years but never left any post so sorry if this is sloppy. But I wanted to ask all of you ho plan on getting this game for the 360 to sign up for my website, Now I'm not disrespecting this site or trying to take any people from this site. but I've made a website for this game kinda like a clan and would love for anyone to join. Who don't have to join but I do ask for you to at lease take a look but the site is called storm-360.webs.com so please just give it a look thanks. Ps it's just "storm-360.webs.com" no www. or anything extra. If that doesn't work try http://storm-360.webs.com. Geeku (talk), Subjects? why cant i view my subjects i post? I cant get to them? Does anybody know why? SOrry about all the other posts. 'Hokage Naruto' is NOT 'Sage Mode Naruto' According to this newly released information on the collector's edition of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, this is the new Hokage Naruto outfit that has been argued over, hand drawn by Masashi Kishimoto himself. http://www.saiyanisland.com/2010/08/naruto-shippuden-ultimate-ninja-storm-2-limited-edition-europe --Yorudan15 (talk) 11:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) He drew that a long time ago it was a downloadable wallpaper in naruto ultimate ninja heroes 3 go to you tube and look he just put that right their can't you tell this man go to sayian island again look at the hokage naruto and your right its not sage naruto when naruto shippuden episode 174 the legacy you will see hokage naruto and he made that a download abale wallpaper on the game if you played the game you should remeber cause I have it ok call me send me a message with your number ok (talk)Ominbender (talk) Trivia Hey guys.Do you think that it is time for a Trvia and it should say,This is killer bee's first appearance in any ultimate ninja game and his first appearance in any naruto game,there will be a collecters edition for europe but it is unkown if japan andnorth america will get it but it is likely that they will.and last Since the game is going to have english voices than it is likely that any japenese voiced characters will have a english voice's such as Killer Bee and the Eight Tailed Ox which are the only confirmed characters that have japenese voices but will soon have english voices. Well that all I have I hope you like it and you'll add it to the Article Thanks and see yah. Not needed. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well I hope that you liked it New Scans? does anybody no when the new characters will be announced? --Sasuke Hayabusa (talk) 22:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa Speculation? I'm wondering about a certain sentence on the page. Has the quote "Ultimate jutsus will now be real-time and shorter than the ones from the previous installment. This will help keeping the fast pace of the fights and will also prevent lagging in on-line battles." ever been confirmed? I don't remember anything confirming this statement. If it's speculation, shouldn't it be deleted?Thisdinner (talk) 19:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) not speculation. play the demo Sanctifier289 (talk) 18:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I already have, you can't use ultimates in the demo. (talk) 19:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) my bad. i was refering to regular jutsus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dHVDZb1pz4 this video shows ultimate jutsus in real time though. (talk) 20:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) If you take a look at this video, you can see that he says that you will have to perform button sequences like the last game to perform ultimates. In the gameplay video, there is no button sequences. That's why I believe that rasenshuriken, was just a strong jutsu, but not an ultimate. Here's the interview: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UR3ep9QavI Thisdinner (talk) 20:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It seems like he's just talking about the boss fights though, since the only footage being shown in the background are naruto vs kakashi, gaara vs deidara, and sakura vs sasoriSanctifier289 (talk) 22:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but as you can see he's clearly just talking about ultimates. He never actually said anything about the ultimates having anything to do with the boss battles. Anyway, no one comfirmed anything about the jutsu used in the gameplay video as ultimates. What proof is there saying that the rasenshuriken is an ultimate? If anything, it's just speculation. Thisdinner (talk) 22:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) he clearly says that u click buttons in cinamatic and they are short because of online play and if ur still trying to be a know it all then when it comes out you will see ,but im hoping that they are long but i have given my hopes up (Willh65 (talk) 00:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New GamesCon Trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrJ-f0wvats confirms Hinata, Shino, Kabuto, Temari, and Kankuro Enumerate Guys doon't you think that we need to enumerate the characters in order to let the people know how many characters are confirmed of the 40 ? --Reicker (talk) From a pic of youtube with char selection theres 42 spots. Ultimate Jutsu Commands I think the button command should be different this time. They should change it to something better so its not so hard for the player gettin hit to reverse it. Just my thoughts tho. Does anybody else think they should change or add another button command for the Ultimates?-- (talk) 02:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa yeah ultimates will be short now so no button clicking They still have the button commands. Iam just sayin they should mix it up alittle like it changes everytime you do your Ultimate.